


From Killer To Husband

by MysticalMermaid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Honeymoon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Based off the wedding event in Obey me, however redoing Belphie's proposal and rest is just me adding in.Fair warning it will be long, but I hope you enjoy reading it from start to finish!
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 19





	From Killer To Husband

The fact Little D. had requested Yukki for a bride photoshoot excited her, although it was just a photoshoot she yearned for it to be real, although she chuckled to herself she would have a hard time choosing who she would want as a husband should that option be given to her. But she already knew it wouldn't ever be Asmo as they was best friends and he had explicitly told her before he loved her but not in that way, although if she ever wanted some "stress" relief he would always help out. A smile spread across her face at how not even a year ago she had been dragged down here, only to find herself the happiest she had ever been in life. 

Laid on her cream white bed she found herself staring at the garland around the bed, Diavolo had no idea what she liked for a bedroom so had it decorated with simple furniture yet elegant decor. Flowers popping out from every corner; baby's breath, lilies and snowdrops. Except for one bunch, it had been sent to her anonymously after Little D. requested Yukki to be his bride model, yet when she had asked Asmo if it was him (since he's such a flower loving diva) he had given a confused look before saying it wasn't him. However she had no clue who had been able to guess all of her favourite flowers! Purple roses and hyacinths with a small burst of white orchids. Yukki wondered how the boys was getting along coming up with their "proposals" all she had to do was just listen to each one and decide which one to pick. Closing her eyes, a nap would be the best option. The last thing she saw before drifting off was her black mermaid dress, flower crown and bouquet.

"Hey Yukki! It's me Little D. There's been a complication.." she almost jumped out her skin seeing this little demon stood on her bed with his pointy teethed grin, however he did look sweet with his top hat. Rubbing at her eyes she caught a glimpse of herself in the wooden mirror; hair dishevelled with dried saliva in the corner of her mouth 

"Wait what's wrong Little D?" 

"See some of the boys got in trouble for pulling a prank on Lucifer and Lord Diavolo during tea, so as a result all except Levi, Beel and Belphegor are left" raising herself off the pillows for once Yukki was amazed that Belphie wasn't involved in the prank as she was certain her would have been one

"Oh erm, so what's going to happen now then? Do they still have to do their proposals and I pick or can I just choose one of them?" 

"Well it's entirely up to you now, you can let them do one and pick at the end or choose now and just go straight to the wedding photoshoot. Although I'm sure Levi is in the middle of a gaming marathon and Beel is currently in Hells Kitchen, and Belphie is in his room" Typical, rolling her eyes, every single brother was one way occupied. Heading to the bathroom she set off the elegant new shower that had been put in after her afternoon tea with Diavolo and Barbatos, it was a sight to behold! Shower heads spurting water from each direction with a little chair part you could sit in when tired and even had lights so if it was too dark in an evening you wasn't stumbling around to find things

"I'll leave them to it for now thank you, if they've spent time planning I would hate to disappoint them by saying to stop. I'll come out soon can I just have a shower? Oh and could you please hide my dress and things in case one of the brothers walk in? I want the dress to be a surprise at least" quickly undressing the water soothed her body from how tense she was about a silly photoshoot. Her mind was so distracted that she hadn't heard the click of the door, but she soon realised when a pair of hands gently ran water through her hair. Keeping her eyes closed she didn't want to turn around in all honesty she just wanted to relax in the moment, usually she would peak and be able to tell by the nail colour but not this time, even if she had wanted to she could feel the soapy suds being rubbed up her back and around her shoulders. The unknown brothers hands were soft but a firmness to them as he massaged her, kneading out the knots Yukki had not noticed she had carried on her shoulders. A sigh left her, whoever it was knew just how to relax her then. But before she could even turn around to see the culprit they was gone and had left. Biting the bottom of her light pink lip she decided to think she had just imagined the massage, but she did feel lighter where they had touched her. 

All preparations had been done for the shoot perfectly from the romantic proposal spot to the "wedding" area with beautiful deep purple ribbons tied to the back and the arch covered in ivy and symbols of the brothers. Two regal thrones placed in the middle of the archway to show the "King and Queen" of Devildom. Honestly Yukki was surprised that Diavolo wasn't insisting on being the groom as he was the Lord already of Devildom so to make it more believable but he had been more of a giddy schoolgirl with Barbatos oooing and ahhing over who would be selected to play the groom, especially as Lucifer had decided not to participate. There as even a bet going on between Lucifer and Simeon on who would be picked, yet Simeon called it a friendly bet as to him, gambling is a sin that only Mammon does, and that caused a few chuckles between them, whilst Luke sat pouting in his little suit because he wasn't "old enough" to partake in the bet so would sit near Barbatos who was equally as silent, yet very observant since he already knew who would be selected thanks to his little alternate future powers and the one he was in was the most likely to happen swiftly. Standing behind Diavolo, she caught Barbatos giving a knowing smile yet seemed to warm her.

Cross legged she sat at the "proposal" spot, the blanket given the reguarly used look, a woven picnic basket next to her filled with what she assumed was prop, which was a shame as the sandwiches looked rather delicious, seeing Yukki's face of disappointment, Barbatos stepped forward with a simple bow

"The food inside the basket are edible, Little D. had informed me you fell asleep before this so I took the opportunity with Master Luke to prepare some Celestial Realm cakes and human sandwiches, please feel free to eat some before you have to select your groom" seizing the chance her tastebuds exploded at the beauty of the peach coloured cake with wings as icing 

"Oh Luke, Barbatos. You have made some yummy food, how you have not found yourself someone I will never know" chuckling at him. Luke stopped sulking for a moment to give an angelic smile at the compliment, his usual hat gone for the photos to show his blonde locks, boots with smart shoes and white socks all the way to his knees, yet his outfit looked similar to his uniform of whites/golds and hints of blue. Right now she felt underdressed sat in a simple strawberry dress Asmo had obtained from the human world, he claimed it was all the range and even had two for himself to wear and edit to make a nightgown and the other for shirt, fan and scarf. His creativity knew no bounds. Her makeup done to perfection to reflect her pale skin with a hint of blush, lips tinted peach and a simple necklace adorning her neck. 

Commotion started in the corner between the brothers and Little D. rolling her eyes she figured it would be who would go first. A sneaky glance at Lucifer and Diavolo said otherwise, the fact Lucifer was starting to rise with THAT look, yet Diavolo was smirking, his teacup tiny compared to his hand. Catching his eyes she felt a wave of ease, reaching for another cake to nibble.

"YUKKI!" there was Belphie running straight up to her, she had NEVER seen him run, or have that expression on his face, he didn't even look sleepy like normal. Rolling to be next to her; his face flushed, tie crooked. Lucifer emitted an aura of OH HECK NO. 

"Please, I want to do mine first, it's important and I needed a lot of help too...Please" nodding in agreement his hands clasped her shoulders to lay her head on the pillow surrounding the blanket

"Are we going to sleep? Or is there something on the ceiling" a small bead of sweat dripped down his neck to be hidden by the collared shirt

"You are, please, drink this it'll send you to a deep sleep instantly so I can do this" it looked rather inviting, it smelled like the beer from the Inn but coloured like a faded painting that had been forgotten about, if she looked close enough she could swear she saw sparkles inside it, gulping the contents she was glad to be laying down already as no sooner of her drinking it, her eyes fluttered and closed.

Belphie, stood in her mind? leading her to the attic, laying her one the mass of pillows and blankets, his head lulling onto hers as he mumbled in his sleep how he loved her, flashes took her to the woods when they had sneaked to the lake, a place he had started to find calming, turning to look at her it was when they had shared a tender kiss, she knew the moment well, how his hand had pressed lightly on her neck and his other on the bottom of her back to pull her closer. The butterflies she had got that day came back making her heart skip a beat or two. The shower not even a few hours ago faded in, he was stood behind her, gently washing her hair and massaging her shoulders with a loving smile on his face. As the memory faded she looked in confusion at what was appearing, Yukki with a mark on the nape of her neck, a demon mark? With Belphie next to her; wearing a ring? Holding out her left hand she noticed a sparkling ring there and a wedding band. This looked more like a memory not yet made? 

"Yukki I love you, you are my whole world. Without you I don't think I would be anything. You found me locked in an attic, where Lucifer had worried I would hurt you, and I did try..I tried to choke you to death, yet you're still here. And I'm glad you are. You've held me as I slept, fed me when unwell and defended me to the most powerful of demons when you are just a human. I don't want you to leave here, what I'm trying to say is I want you to stay here forever. I will do everything to prove I'm worthy of you, anything you ask of me I will do for you. Will you marry me?" before she could answer, she felt her arm being nudged gently.

Opening her eyes he was there; leaning over her slightly, a red velvet box in his hand, it looked like it was going to be crushed with how tightly he gripped it. Sitting up she noticed her mouth was open in shock, along with when she looked over to the brothers where each ones expression went from confusion, squealing (yes Asmo was there like a little girl excited) Mammon glaring, Satan had lost interest by now and was watching Levi on another mobile game, Beel was just him- eating a massive cake he had probably begged off Barbatos. She understood the looks from them, he wasn't doing this for the photoshoot...this was real. A real proposal and she was just sat there like she had been asked an equation she couldn't figure out.

"A-Are you serious? Or is this part of the thing Little D wanted?" Lucifer out the corner of her eye was shaking his head at it, no this was very real and she had to give an answer, a real answer.

"No Yukki, it's very real. I may have asked Barbatos to do the last thing for me, but I wanted you to see how it could be. I don't want just a photoshoot wedding, I want a real one, between us...If you would like" opening up the box to a golden ring with 3 coloured gems. 

"Then yes Belphie.." 

**_ One week later _ **

The photoshoot got called off due to the turn of events, but this time, Yukki got to walk down the aisle in the black dress with Asmo on her side in his redesign of the strawberry dress, he was almost running her down it! But there, right at the alter Belphie stood, in his white suit with gold along the collar and sleeves. His eyes watered slightly as she stopped to stand next to him. Due to it being a humanxdemon wedding the rules was a little different, as there had to be an Angel, a Demon of high rank and a Human, to ensure it was all agreed what would come next, that the human would give up their human life, be refusing the chance of going to Heaven and instead choosing to give their soul to Devildom. Once agreed on the binding took place, giving Belphie her hand; slithers of reds, golds and black wound around the hands up her arm to her entire body, consuming what was the human soul to give a demon mark of being not only a sin, but part of his sin. Her eyes changing to a brown with gold flecks, hair changing to be more thicker and streaks of red being prominent. Now she knew why Barbatos had given that smile that day, he knew she would pick this route when she had seen what would become. And she couldn't lie she wanted to be just that. With Belphie for as long as Devildom remained. 

"Yukki..You look beautiful, I'm so pleased you said yes. I love you" After finally saying I do and agreement to be in Devildom for eternity she felt the butterflies in her stomach

"You can now claim your bride Belphegor, Sin of Sloth" once more his hand gently guided to her back to pull her for a delicate kiss; her heart felt like it had stopped. Scooping her up he carried her away from them all to the lake where they had shared the first kiss between them.

Water illuminated by the full moon, what was different was a cabin placed on the sand. Inside the rustic decor matched it all, from the lamps and low table to the bed in the other room covered with thin white curtains and flowers twisted around the bar. Slowly placing her down; she didn't even have time to speak before his mouth had claimed her, gently biting her bottom lip whilst the zip on her dress was pulled down to reveal the black lace set which was insisted by Asmo to wear on the day. Whilst tender there was a slight dominant power to him, pushing her to lay her eyes glowed in the light of the room, the orbs floating looked like small planets rotating in orbit

"I could just eat you up, you look so good there..." planting kisses from her stomach down to her thighs, removing her underwear the tip of his tongue slowly rotated around her clit, sliding down to her entrance, her body slightly arching from his touch. How he would squeeze her thigh the quicker his tongue moved, when her eyes caught the orbs it looked like they was spinning faster, or it was just her breathing. 

"Belphie...I..I don't want to just yet" abruptly stopping she met his smirk, his tie loosened and hair slightly ruffled from her grabbing handfuls of it. He was already stood without his trousers or boxers, twitching slightly from the sight of her. Laying over her, he didn't enter her just yet but was going for an intimate kiss to feel the warmth of her skin. Yukki was unsure what possessed her but her hands found their way to his shirt and ripping it open, his tie dangling and shirt ripped he looked divine, if he wasn't a demon she would have thought almost angelic. But no, he was a demon, ready to prove it to her at his sudden entering of her which made her gasp, clutching at the tie. Thrusting one of his hands pinned her arm to the bed, removing the tie he strapped them together quickly, only to pick her up and have her against the wall, her legs wrapped around the bottom of his back. Her body heat rising, sweat trickled from her burning mark to the bottom of the back. Had she had that much saliva before or was it uncontrollable at the deepness she felt with his movement? Belphies face buried into the crease of her neck, inaudible groans to a quick nip of his teeth. Yukki could feel the building of it happening to her, her arms around his neck and hands gripping the back of his hair. His fringe stuck under her jaw.

Holy, shitake...if he continued like this it wouldn't be long until she reached the brink. No, not yet. It was almost like Belphie had sensed it to send the low table flying to the corner of the room, thank goodness nothing glass was on it or the moment would have been killed. Laying her down with care but urgency. His eyelids fluttered in a state of ecstasy, for Diavolo sake don't you dare fall asleep she yelled in her mind. Something about him having hair sticking in every direction with an expression of bliss seemed to hit her low in her stomach, she could live in this moment with him for the rest of her life. 

"Y-Yukki!" His nails digging into the rug at his orgasam, her body trembled and arched, cupping his jaw to kiss

"Belphie, holy christ...Belphegor!" his lips crashed onto hers, enjoying the waves of pleasure wash over them both. Biting the tie off her wrists with his teeth his eyes fluttered sleepily for real this time. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with the love she held for him.

"You tired? Want to lay on me?" he was already laid on her anyway, his head lulled on her chest. Running her nails up and down his back he was in a deep sleep with a small smile on his face. He had claimed her as his for the rest of eternity.


End file.
